We've Gone Rogue
We've Gone Rogue, also known as WGR;Rogue (ならず者, Narazumono), was a mafia/yakuza-esque organization and conglomerate that currently resides in the 7th ward. They had no dedicated motive, instead having the Rogue Council decide their goals and agendas. Their influence stemmed far, including blackmailing ghouls, investigators, politicians, and more. It was known that they also controlled the drug empire of the 7th ward. We've Gone Rogue was the first faction to be destroyed. Location Rogue was located within the mask shop Two Face '(偽善者, ''Gizen-sha, lit. ''Hypocrite)'' of the 7th ward. What first appeared to be a harmless mask shop in truth hid an expansive underground complex, containing battle arenas, dining areas, and prisons. The main fighting cage was called the 'Arina '(アリーナ, Ariina). Structure Rogue was a group aiming at pushing their own personal moral ideals. They recognized that "Two heads are stronger than one" and, in order to work together to form a stronger conglomerate, created the 'Rogue Council '(不正協議会, Fusei kyōgi-kai, ''lit. ''False Council). The Kingpins, Ender, Vice, and other Councilmen met here to decide their current moral goals in a democratic caucus. During public acts, they had the Councilmen and Kingpins participate in groups/squads known as the 'Marionettes '(人形, Ningyō). These teams (Dollhouse, Puppets, Mannequins, Masquerade, and Mimic) act as a rogue group that appear separate from the Rogues, but in truth are the direct right hand of the WGR. The CCG is currently unaware of the formation of the Rogues. In execution, they are the Rogues' equivalent of CCG squads. On top of the Marionettes, the Rogues operate the company known as the '''Husk Cleaning Service, usually just called Husk '(殻, ''Kara). This service was responsible for destroying evidence and disposing of bodies as a result of murder. They also framed, and set up situations that appear to be suicides, accidents, etc. It costed no money, instead costing 'favors', redeemable for very despicable things. This service was only allowed to be used once per season. The WGR sometimes included '''VIP Memberships for those Hiro had taken a liking to. These were not members of the Rogue, but rather just those who experience the underground complex. Rise Rogue was originally a small group with little influence with exception for their talent at blackmail. Recently, however, Sierra Gray killed the kingpins of the Wyvern gang of the 7th ward, who controlled the drug empire of the ward and who threatened to join Aogiri. With this new power vacuum created, Rogue stepped in, taking over the void left by the Wyverns and creating a new drug empire. With their new funding, they were able to afford the underground complex that the Rogues are known for. They have since used blackmail and their new spheres of influence to force new members into their ranks, as well as inspire even more to come willingly, growing exponentially into the powerful organization seen now Now, even the smallest of grunts are held at a professional standard, usually masked, in business attire (such as a black dress shirt, suit, and pants), and are very clean in their kills. Decline and Destruction After Tatsuhiro Owari, the leader of the WGR, died by the hands of Ran, a mysterious figure with a puppet mask called himself The Puppet. The Puppet gathered potential members of WGR to form Higher Rogue Council, a complete democracy where everyone receive equal power and decide matters by voting. Unfortunately, after Hiro's death, some members left WGR and their power grew small. However, Higher Rogue Council kept going despite only four council members left. They decided to change the name "Rogues" instead. Rogues soon was found out by Rank 1 Jiro Horikoshi. Rank 1 Jiro assembled a team of Investigators to annihilate the Rogues. They were successful in their mission. The council members were not in the hideout during that time, but, it was decided to abandon Rogues and part ways. [Destruction] Members(Disbanded) Ender (Chairman): * Tatsuhiro Owari (Deceased) Councilmen & Kingpins/Marionettes: * Kuroneki Osiris * Koji Yokimura * Daren Blackshire (Left) * Jam Koyoto (Deceased) * Isadora Tricot (Left) * Hana Takahara (Now, an NPC) * Atsui Koi (Inactive) * Ayano Morino(Left) VIPs * Xeno Akizaki